Perfect
by Wolvinheart
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a smart boy, he knew what he had to do to survive, and now he had the perfect plan. DracoHarry, dark.


**Title:** _Perfect_

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**A/N: **_So, this is my first Draco/Harry story, rather dark, not very happy, interesting I hope. Enjoy!_

* * *

He fought his eyes for dominance, not wanting to allow them to drag to the figure across the room, but as always they sought out that face and won. Liquid eyes glanced up just in time to catch his, suspicion filling them with a cloudy haze.

A claw-like hand clutched his sleeve, turning his attention away from his enemy and to his 'promised'. His family thought it was the perfect match as Pansy's dear old _dead _dad had been filthy rich. He had matched his money apparently, and had passed it onto his daughter.

The idiots, he would never be hers.

A sneer graced his face as the oh so wonderful Potter passed him followed by his usuall gaggle of girls. The sable haired boy matched him and Weasley distored his mug into something akin to a skunk. When they had turned the corner, the pale seventeen year old allowed a smirk to form.

This was going to be so _fun. _

It was a most brilliant plan actually, and he had been stewing, although Malfoy's didn't stew mind you, contemplating the idea since the fifth year. The year when he found out he would have to take the mark. An ugly brand claiming him as a posession, to be thrown away at will.

_Malfoy's were not thrown away._ They were the ones who did the throwing.

When he had read in the morning paper about the boy wonder and his non-exsisting partners, it had hit him then that if he were to be that most signifigant partner. If his parents were to be _slipped _information about what was occuring. If Potter was wrapped around him, believing and innocent and oh so accepting if you were a convincing actor for long enough.

Perfect.

As Potions ended and Potter was left to clean up his mess he put his complete potion on the desk and as he was leaving, ever so slightly brushed againt _Harry's _arm. Making himself flinch as if burned then giving him a quick glance before his eyes filled with disgust and he walked rather quickly, with a slight stumble in the beginning, away.

When he looked out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy staring at him in a mixture of confusion and the usual anger before he was swept away by his friends. Everything was going according to plan. Wonderful.

He continued this behavior for quite awhile, what must have two months. It flew by for him as he intricately wrapped his webs and illusions around the boy. Heated glances across the room, lingering presence out on the quidditch pitch.

And the ultimate confirmation, denial and fear, irrational outbursts. Getting caught staring by his loyal goons who reported to Pansy behind his back every night. He had his own spies in the supposedly loyal and true house. Let the poor girls desperate for something have one night and they're your faithful followers for life.

They told him that they'd seen the chosen one, as he was called these days, staying up late for chat's with Hermione where he remained bright red the whole while. He'd seen himself that Potter was doing even worse than usual in his classes.

It was promising.

And then one night, he came to him.

Draco turned as he heard the creak of the door behind him, catching his breath at the boy in front of him. Forcing disgust into to his voice, giving it a roughened quality.

"What are _you _doing here Potter?"

The other boy looked down and actually scuffed his shoe before looking into his eyes with a deep breath.

"I heard that you came up here to think sometime and I- I need to talk to you."

Harry took another step forward, eyes intense in the dark room, questioning him. Draco braced himself and blinked his eyes, cocked his head, and giving a slight shudder at the close proximity. Oh yeah, he was good. He hid his near manic grin by turning to face the stone wall. Once again the now lightly nervous voice came from his back.

"I need to know what's happening. You've been acting _oddly _lately and I've been feeling this things that I shouldn't, I don't want you. No. You just have to stop it. Things'll go back to normal, we'll go back to hating each other and everything will go on just fine."

Time for the big show.

Hitching his breath again he spun around sharply, making Harry back up a step. He reached out his hands to grip the other boys biceps strongly, lightly shaking him. "How am I supposed to stop feeling this! _Do you think I _want _this Potter_? Do you think I just woke up one day and thought, hmm, I'll be a bleeding shirtlifter today! Who should I pick, how about Potter. He sounds good."

He had his hands clenched in his his hair by the end and okay, tone it down a little bit. Not too melodramitc. Bringing his hands down he thrust them in his pockets and began pacing.

He saw the hand reach out to him and fall. Right on schedule. He faced the now sympathetic and frustrated teen and looked into his eyes.

"No, I didn't choose this. I don't _want _this. It's just how things are. I want you and there's only one thing I know for certain anymore."

He took a quick step forward and backed Harry against a wall, bracing his arms on either side of the shorter boys head and bowing his head so that as he whispered his breath fanned out against the slightly open lips.

"_Malfoy's get what they want._"

And with his that he sealed his lips the others in a searing kiss. After a moment of hesitaion and shock, the body underneath him became pliant and desperate, surging againts him. He gave over his every will and trust, if only for a split second.

Perfect.

Over the next months, he made Potter fall in love, willing or not. He play the part of the perfect enemy turned lover, still that slight denial in him, seemingly addicted to their ecounters. Just for the fun of it, every once in awhile he threw in a few breakdowns.

About the Dark Lord and his parents wishes. Made the scrawny boy feel like a protector and had him pleading to go to Dumbledore. But no, no, he couldn't betray his parents.

_Just give me more time to think about it._

_What if he doesn't believe me?_

_I'll be killed! Do you hate me so much?_

Won't you come to me? And Potter never so much gave in as distracted him with pleasant snogs, and soon more. He felt like Draco was under his wing. He thought that they knew everything about each other.

He was only half right, but that was probably more than he ever was in his short life. He should feel proud.

And after four months Harry felt reassured enough to say it.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

That was when he took Harry, and his plan was set in stone.

Less than a month after that event they were lying in a luxurious bed, the smaller boy draped across the larger. Draco had told him the the Dark lord planned to attack a small village near Surrey, and he wouldn't stop the killing until Potter was there.

Of course his parents had found them out, they had connections. And when they had he had gone to them and explained. It was all a plan, I'll get all the information his Lord needed. He told them to relay the ruse the Order had. They were going to bring Potter through a small, remote place to get to his relatives for protection during the break, there would be nothing the Dark Lord couldn't handle and no one to call for help.

Draco knew everything about the hero now, all the dark secrets and the true naivety in him. The foolishness. He would go to that village, but he would tell Dumbledore and they would bring the _Order of the Pheonix _and Voldemort would bring his _Death Eaters. _And Dumbledore wouldn't be unexpectadly poisoned by his imbecilic lemon drops, never suspected it had he? McGonagall turning her back on him. After all, that controlling stone was _inside _of her. Wizards didn't exume bodies, it would never be found and she would go down as a traitor.

The evil men and the good little boys would be even, and they would massacre each other. No survivors, he could gaurentee.

The sixteen year old pressed against his side, murmuring safety in his embrace.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Harry." Pressing his smirk into the dark hair.

Soon you'll be dead and I'll be free from it all.

_Perfect._


End file.
